


Nobody

by Michevalier



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gentleness, Hotdogshipping, I wanted to write this so much uwu, KusaYusa, M/M, Mentions of a character death, Post-Canon, Shosaku, Sleepy Cuddles, and yeah I prefer the Happy Ending where all Ignis were revived, fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24178873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michevalier/pseuds/Michevalier
Summary: Shoichi felt that unlike his former classmates with successful careers he ended up being a nobody.Yusaku was forced to use some "heavy artillery" to prove him the opposite.
Relationships: Ai | Ignis & Fujiki Yuusaku, Ai | Ignis & Kusanagi Shouichi, Fujiki Yuusaku/Kusanagi Shouichi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	Nobody

It was about 4 A.M. when Yusaku opened his eyes and discovered that Shoichi wasn't sleeping. He threw a glance over his shoulder to make sure that the difference between the sleeping man and the awake one was there, and it definitely was. Shoichi's back was facing him, but Yusaku knew him well enough to tell whether he was or wasn't in slumber just by the way he was breathing.

"Hey?" Yusaku made the man shudder slightly as he rolled over onto his other side and hugged him from behind. "What is it that you're awake at this hour?"

"Y-Yusaku," Shoichi was clearly caught by surprise; he shifted his own body a little, and yet the younger man's arms wrapped around his waist so comfortably that he did not feel like trying to escape at all.

"Usually, you aren't the one suffering from insomnia," Yusaku put his chin on the older man's shoulder.

"Hehe... that's right."

"Is something bothering you?"

Shoichi wasn't really sure if he wanted to discuss this. He knew it would sound whiny, and that, for a twenty-eight years old man he currently was, did not appear to be a good option.

"It's unhealthy to hold it in," but Yusaku had apparently read his thoughts as he snuggled up even closer, almost making Shoichi melt from all this warmth of both his voice and body. "You were the one who taught me that, weren't you?"

"You got me there," the man chuckled, but then tensed up all of a sudden. "Well... It's about that class reunion I went to a couple of days ago."

Yusaku frowned as he nodded. He did notice that Shoichi had been kinda weird ever since that particular meeting with his old classmates.

"To be honest, that gathering seemed more like a bragging fest rather than a friendly get together," Shoichi spoke quietly. "Everyone tried to present themselves as "Look at me, losers, I'm a cool businessman/successful hotel owner/famous DJ/doctor beloved by everyone!" and so on. All of them dressed up as fancy as possible, too... and then there was I, some hot dog vendor, looking plain and even somewhat poor."

Bitterness emerged at the very tip of Yusaku's tongue and quickly trickled, spreading throughout his body, affecting his heart the most by causing it pain. 

The younger man said nothing, though, only clenched his arms tighter around Shoichi's waist.

"I never told any of them why did I have to drop out of high school," Shoichi sighed heavily. "I always thought it was... way too personal. Besides, ever since I left that school, I realised I had never actually had any friends there as no one tried to reach me and ask me what was up, how was my life going... Heh, during the reunion no one said anything, but I could clearly see it in their eyes: they all assumed I was some pauper surviving only thanks to the very same hot dogs and coffee I sell. I'm sure they were gloating _a lot_ as almost everyone used to envy how much promising my future career as a professional soccer player was... and yet I ended up being a nobody."

The grip of Yusaku's arms tightened to its maximum, making Shoichi gasp and wince in pain.

"H-hey, Yusaku," he forced a smile as he looked at the younger man. "You're kinda..."

"You aren't a nobody," Yusaku responded in a cold, harsh voice. "Those people know nothing about you. They haven't got any right to judge."

"T-that may be so, but..." Shoichi was sweating bullets as Yusaku's strong arms obviously attempted to squeeze his guts out. "I've never been a competent Duelist, either..."

"You're _my_ Shield," Yusaku raised his arms a bit and placed his palm onto Shoichi's chest, right over the man's heart which was racing like insane. "Should I remind you every thing you had ever done for me?"

Both men smiled at each other softly as their eyes met and the past flashed before them in one short but filled with warm colours instant. They knew it wasn't necessary to retell it all now... or else it would last until noon or so. Every little thing starting with Yusaku saving Shoichi from facing his own demise in the guise of The Knights of Hanoi, and Shoichi providing Yusaku with his support and delicious hot dogs, and then both becoming somewhat of surrogate parents for Ai (yes, the Dark Ignis would often joke like that)... there were too many little but precious things that built the whole foundation of their relationship.

But the very moment when Yusaku had finally realised that his home was truly by Kusanagi Shoichi's side happened to be the most devastating one.

Yusaku was all alone in SOL's empty warehouse with his heart being broken into pieces and him cradling a lifeless robotic shell that used to be Ai not so long ago. Dozens, if not hundreds, of SOLtis "corpses" surrounded him as the sun was gradually disappearing behind the skyline, banishing the whole world into darkness... but no darkness could be compared to the one that plagued Yusaku's soul at that very moment as he kept screaming and wailing, lamenting the loss of the one who was blatantly his other half.

Shoichi's own heart was crushed, his limbs grew numb as he slowly emerged from the shadows and approached Yusaku. His unnerving cries felt like daggers digging deep into Shoichi's own soul as the man silently dropped onto his knees next to the boy who kept mindlessly holding Ai who was no longer there. Shoichi couldn't say anything, he knew that no words could properly express the sense of loss they both experienced as they watched the empty SOLtis who once used to be their little friend... their "surrogate child".

Back then Shoichi knew, as soon as he saw Yusaku's tear-stained face, that no consolation would work. The only thing that boy needed was Shoichi pulling both him and Ai into his big gentle arms. And so the man immediately did, letting Yusaku cling onto him. Shoichi held the boy as close as possible so that he could bury his face and sob into the man's chest as his trembling fingers clutched the fabric of his coat.

Yes, they encountered the darkness together that day as they simply held each other and mourned.

And eventually they did manage to revive Ai, of course, together as well.

Playmaker left for a journey to find remnants of the Dark Ignis's coding which were trapped in a dimension also known as "Limbo", that was a realm between reality and virtually, normally non-accesible for mere humans or AIs. Yusaku never told Shoichi about where he was going as he knew for sure the man would have been too worried about him... thus, they were out of touch for about half a year. But in the end the boy did come back along with Ai.

After all, cafe Nagi was their home, the one place where their hearts resided.

Yusaku and Shoichi, only the two of them alone, restored Ai's code... and not only his as Playmaker managed to recover other Ignis data as well. 

Afterwards, all six of them, Yusaku, Shoichi, Jin, Roboppy, Ai and, unbelievably but truthfully, Lightning, became a family.

"Never say that you're a nobody," twenty-year-old Yusaku kissed his husband's neck tenderly. "Cause you're somebody we all love... And I love you the most, Sho-chan."

"Goodness gracious," Shoichi chuckled and caressed Yusaku's forearm lovingly in response; a thin silver ring glinted in the moonlight on his left hand. "You kinda talk like Ai already, though."

"That dumbass _is_ modelled after me," Yusaku nuzzled back; then, after a brief pause, he added seriously: "You're my... our somebody. Don't you ever forget that."

Shoichi laughed softly.

Of course their bizarre but loving family wouldn't let him forget it.

 _Never_.

**Author's Note:**

> I have only one thing to say: VRAINS fandom seriously underestimates Shoichi and his role in Yusaku's life >:(


End file.
